More Love to Give
by Lunabell Marauder Knyte
Summary: Slash/Mpreg/Cheesy domestic fluff. Derek comes back from a pack negotiation and revels in all he's got; his pack, his mate, his (adopted) son, and a pup on the way. And though Isaac is feeling sibling jealousy, Teddy helps him understand that it's not love thats gonna be taken away, it's more love they're gonna get.


"PAPA!"

Even with his werewolf abilities, Derek made a surprised __oomph__ as he barely caught his six year old son in mid jump. But he did and hugged him tight and sniffed at his neck, scenting him and re-familiarizing himself with the scent he's missed for about a week now.

"Hey there, cub. What are you doing out here?" he asked as Teddy cuddled and sniffed at Derek like the older wolf had done. Looking up he saw Isaac and Boyd coming up to greet him...or at least keep an eyes on his son.

"We were doin' perimeter check when I heard your car and wanted to see you first!" Teddy began with a dutiful face but it grew cute and excited as he snuggled into Derek's hold. "Missed you, papa."

Derek bumped his head against Teddy's in a wolf like manner as he nuzzled his cub, "I know...I missed you too. How's dad? Been taking care of him?"

In Derek's arms, Teddy straighten and nodded. When he'd come running towards him Teddy's hair was a light brown and his eyes were that amber whiskey that was a magical match to Stiles', but now as his son looked at him the hair and eye color changed to match his own. His little face scrunched up in all it's adorable seriousness, "Yes, sir! I go on look outs and when it's dark and can't, I do them around the house. Daddy let's me stay in your room while you're gone so I can protects him and baby til you come back."

"Good boy," Derek praised as he kissed Teddy's forehead and walked towards the house. Looking towards Isaac and Boyd he asked, "Everything okay?"

Boyd just nodded as he flanked one side and Isaac the other. The blond himself being more vocal, "Lydia is driving Stiles a bit crazy with the eating restrictions."

"Some of the food is yucky," Teddy stuck out his tongue at the memories of some of the health shakes Lydia has made Stiles.

"And Stiles is arguing with craving and it's interesting to say the least seeing them compromise," Isaac continued. But his happy grin turned into a slight frown.

"What?" Derek asked when he noticed it.

Isaac just shrugged, "When Stiles said the word craving...well, this is what he wants. I know we have to give him healthy stuff for his sake as well as the pup's but...my wolf and I don't like not getting Stiles what he wants."

Derek reached out and ruffled Isaac's hair, giving him a slight grin. "I know. But you are all compromising right?"

All of the wolves nodded. "Then everything is good. If Stiles really wants something, he won't give up on it."

"Like with me and with papa!" Teddy declared happily as they reached the front door. At the front Scott and Allison were waiting for them.

Allison held out her arms for Teddy but the young wolf just clung on tighter to Derek.

"No! He just got here!" Teddy whined.

Not missing a beat, Allison smiles a mischievous smile and said, "Well...I was going to go for a grocery run. If you don't wanna come then I guess Scott's in charge of choosing snacks."

"WHAT?!" Came a shout from inside and soon Jackson was marching through the door, keys in hand, and deep frown in place. "McCall has NO taste in anything. He literally wolfs down his food without tasting. The rest of us actually use our taste buds, and I thought it was agreed he never ever again has a say in anything food related,ever!"

"First of all, I have good taste! I chose Allison didn't I?" Scott demanded with a pout and hurt puppy eyes.

Jackson scoffed, "No one yet understands why the gods blessed you lucky enough for that miracle McCall."

"Wait, when did you all agree I couldn't have a say in food again? My taste in food isn't that bad!" Scott argued.

"You're right...it's worse."

"Enough!" Derek barked and everyone silenced.

After a moment Allison tried again, "Will you like to accompany me and Jackson to get groceries? You can pick out your daddy's favorite snack. Since you got it for him, Aunty Lydia can't have a problem with him having it, now can she?"

"And daddy and baby will be happy?" Teddy asked as he now easily switched arms.

"You betcha, little Wolf." Allison cooed and Teddy smiled.

"Can I go in Jackson's car?"

"No." Derek, Allison, Boyd, and Scott all said at once.

"There is nothing wrong with my car nor my driving," Jackson dryly said, replying to Scott's nearly silent 'horrible driver' comment.

"A car seat can't properly fit in there, so no," Derek said in his father/Alpha voice.

"But I'm a wolf! I don't needs a car seat!" Teddy crossed his arms and pouted heavily. He really hated being restrained and trips in his car seat were torture for him. Luckily they had a secret weapon.

"I know pup, but that's the law. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with grandpa, would you?" Derek asked knowing how much love and respect Teddy had for the older Stilinski. As he expected Teddy gasped as his eyes widened and he shook his little head furiously. "Then you'll go in Allison's car where your seat fits and you can tell grandpa later how you followed the law and helped care for dad, okay?"

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Teddy asked timidly, knowing how much his papa and daddy loved their 'grown up time.'

Derek leaned in to kiss Teddy's forehead and ruffle his hair, "Course you can. Be back soon, okay?" he looked up as he asked the question to his pack mate. It had taken a while and so much, but both he and Chris realized what Scott and Allison had wasn't going away and they both had to make do with what was given. And considering the hell they've all been through...this pack...this family, was worth it.

As Allison got Teddy strapped into his car seat, Lydia strutted out as fabulous as always and nodded to Derek in acknowledgment before saying, "If they're going to get Stiles junk food, I'm going to add in my compromising items too. We'll be back within the hour. I've got a list."

They all watched as the cars disappeared from view. The other wolves must have known it was time to give Stiles and Derek some adult time. Though Stiles was four months pregnant his love and want of Derek was as strong as when they first started. But family time was just, if not more, important. As much as they wanted Teddy to be comfortable sleeping in his own room and learn to be independent, they never denied him entry into their bed. Derek knew how important it was for young wolves to have that pack closeness. Though they were a pack, they all had their adult lives to do, so they weren't always living together.

Stiles' pregnancy caused a lot more frequent and longer visits and sleep overs, but they all still had their own lives to lead.

As Erica joined the rest of the pack outside he greeted them all with a hug or half bro hug or hand shake, some form of touching, "We'll all catch a movie when the rest get back."

They all nodded as they ran off to do a perimeter check.

When he walked inside he immediately sought out his mate. Stiles was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, one end while he's laid out to be comfortable. Pillows supporting his back as well as elevating his feet and blanket draped over him. He was currently flipping through channels until he saw Derek's form. Sitting up straighter he smiled widely.

"You're back! I was curious as to why everyone was suddenly leaving me."

Derek sat on the edge of the couch as he leaned in to kiss Stiles. At first it was sweet but lingering. Just their lips pressed together as they tried to pour in the love they couldn't give while Derek had been away. The nonsexual kind, just the pure love from their souls, hearts, and mind...the body came soon after as the kiss became a bit heated.

The would have probably progressed to their bedroom when Stiles pulled back with a bit of a jump. Derek, having been gone a week and already overly protective since finding out about the pregnancy, began to panic. "What is it? Is something wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby? Is it coming now? Should I call Melissa?"

"I swear Sour Wolf...I don't care how much you rant about not needing me, moments like these...you're a complete mess." Stiles said fondly as he caressed Derek's cheek before leaning in to kiss him. "No. No need to call Melissa. We still have a few more months before the baby is born. I'm not in anymore more pain than I am with these cramps, back pain, and swelled feet...you know, things that come with carrying your child."

"I do though. I do need you," Derek stated quietly as he leaned into Stiles' touch. "Then what's wrong?"

Stiles just gives him a sweet, dopey smile and grabs one of his hands and places it meticulously on his growing stomach. After a moment of just sitting there Derek raises an eyebrow only to be shushed by his mate. Another moment passed and he was going to ask again, verbally this time, when he felt it.

He moved his hand back as if it were fire. His eyes were wide as he looked at the spot his hand has just been. When he spoke his voice was full of disbelieving wonder, "Stiles..."

"It sorta loses it's wonder when it's three in the morning and the little bugger decides it's awake time for him...but yeah...your kid is getting bigger and kickin it...literally, in my stomach. I think he missed you just like the rest of us...and wants me to be aware of it. Or he wants your attention. I wonder if it's gonna be a girl. Oh you are doomed if it is."

"I...I...he...she...we need to find out what it's going to be, but...they knew I was gone?" he asked in wonder, putting his hand back where he felt the kick.

Stiles placed his hand over Derek's and nodded, "He started kicking actively about the second day you weren't there to kiss him good morning. Teddy's taking over by providing a gazillion kisses each morning but I think he still misses his papa."

Derek leaned down and placed a long tender kiss on Stiles' stomach. He was smiling that smile that only Stiles and Teddy have seen in their private family moments. With his hand over the place he felt the baby kick he moves up to lazily share kisses with his mate.

His mind and heart are constantly checking to see if all he had was real. It all seemed like such an impossibility. Like some overly complicated day dream he's created for himself, but every day he's reminded just how real it is. (Not only with the good parts of being a parent but also the tiring, not so glorious parts too.)

When Stiles had left during his last year of his senior year in high school he hadn't overly thought about it as much as Scott and the others had. When he came back a few years later with a little werewolf toddler who was being hunted down by other werewolves for what his godfather had done, well...life wasn't any stranger, but it was something new. What he didn't expect was to feel this fatherly desire as he helped Stiles all but raise Teddy. Stiles covered the magic part, and Derek taught Teddy the werewolf parts.

What first got him to see Stiles in a new light was when he sat Teddy down one night, completely unaware even to this day that Derek had eavesdropped, and made the little cub believe that him being a wolf wasn't a disease. That he __wasn't__ sick and __didn't__ need to be cured. And Stiles had used __him, __Derek__freaking __Hale__, __ as a prime example of a __good__ wolf! Since that moment all his wolf wanted to do was woo Stiles.

At that moment he didn't think he and Stiles could have biological children unless they use surrogates. Though it was an option, they were still plenty of time away from that particular talk, but that parental need was there. With Stiles already having Teddy though, it was both a blessing and a challenge. The little wolf was very protective of Stiles and it was actually amusing how he pushed away potential partners for Stiles as they presented themselves. Stiles himself wouldn't pay anyone a second glance if Teddy didn't like them.

As he continued to kiss his mate tenderly and lovingly, he remembered when Teddy demanded they speak with him "man to man." After telling Teddy that he __was__ interested in Stiles, that he __was__ interested in being a family with all of them, and that he couldn't(and would never) take it back, Teddy himself set out on a complicated and adorable campaign to set them up himself.

"I've missed you...I've missed you all so much." Derek said quietly as he leaned his forehead against his mate's.

Stiles hugged him close, "And we've all missed you. Welcome home."

They stayed curled up together for a half hour uninterrupted before the pack came back. Scott took the free place next to Stiles who was now sitting up, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, so Stiles does it and it's okay. I do it and I'm a barbarian?" Scott asked with a pout.

"I'm pregnant and carrying his baby. The least he can do it let put my feet up on his coffee table," Stiles retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"There's more he does and I admit...it sometimes tempts me to get pregnant," Erica says as she winks at Boyd. Said wolf just rolls his eyes. It took Scott a moment to catch on and when he did he stuck out his tongue and made a grossed out face before hiding into Stiles' side.

"Please tell her to not say things like that in front of me!"

"I can only do that when you keep your sex life deats to yourself, bro...which we all know you can't. And while I'm used to it, the rest of your pack can hear it all...so no go. I gotta be fair," Stiles said with as much of a straight face as he could though it couldn't last at Scott's betrayed puppy face.

This continued on for a while until they decided which movie they were going to watch. It had to be entertaining to all of them (they're all thankful to Teddy on this front. He doesn't want to bother with __The Notebook__ and Lydia can't say no to him), but also kid friendly. They usually end up watching a lot of Pixar movies but they all secretly love it. Teddy was going through a dragon obsession stage for they were going to watch __How to Train Your Dragon__ for the tenth time in the last two weeks.

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles asked as he looked around. He noticed the younger wolf hadn't come back inside with the rest of them and though he could take care of himself, Stiles' 'motherly' instincts were on overdrive. He's noticed the shift between them for a while now and he worries he won't be able to fix whatever's wrong.

Scott was about to say something when he got up in stead, "They're back. I'm gonna go help. And Teddy's talking to Isaac right now."

"Sounds like one of his 'man to man' talks too. Should be interesting." Erica cooed.

"Oh? What are they saying?" Stiles asked.

Scott and Erica opened their mouths to reply when Derek glared at them. "Scott, go help like you said you were. We may be able to hear but this is a private conversation. You will respect it."

"But Deeeeeerek! Everyone else can hear! I'm human! I wanna know what our puppies are discussing! What if it's a coo and I have to choose sides as you defend your place?" Stiles exclaimed in exaggeration.

Derek rolled his eyes, "If it's important, I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>.:~*~:.<p>

Teddy approached Isaac with a chocolate chip cookie in offering. Isaac's grin was strained but it was there. Isaac followed Teddy until they came to the first tree that led into the forest. The young wolf who was sporting red hair and brown eyes at the moment sat down and munched on his own cookie, leading Isaac to do the same.

After a moment of silence Teddy began his speech, "You know that just cos daddy and papa are having a baby doesn't mean they're gonna love you less, right?"

Isaac stiffened but didn't say anything.

"When I first became part of papa's pack I didn't really think of you and the others as brothers and sisters...but when daddy and papa got together together, I started to. I saweded how much you all loved daddy and you all had these stories and moments with him...I was jealous and thought daddy was going to send me back cos he had more time to love you guys. Then daddy and papa were having a baby all their own. This baby came from both of them and I can never be like it no matter how well I can look like them...but then daddy sat me down one day and made sure I knew he and papa loved me. And they will, even when baby arrives. Cos baby's gonna take lots of work and more than what daddy and papa can provide. I was watching a documenary on PBS and it was about wolves. Everyone is important, we all do our part. And we all got something to teach the baby when it gets here."

"Teddy..."

"Papa was trying to teach me how to sniff things but it wasn't easy for me like when he taught me to be quiet while hunting...but then you played hide and seek with me, and I learneded like that! You're like a big brother to me...the kind I wanna be to the baby...I don't want you to hate me either. I love you, daddy loves you too, and he misses you lots."

Isaac was trying hard not to tear up but his voice was a little choked up, "I'm around..."

"But not like before. I may be his Little Wolf but you're his Baby Boy...he needs you."

"I..."

"Come on, movie's gonna start. You can sit next to daddy. I'll sit on papa's lap. I missed him lots." Teddy said happily as he heard the Pixar movie main menu. He grabbed Isaac's hand and led him inside. Both their hairs were ruffled and their faces were kissed somewhere. Everyone took their place. Derek on one side of Stiles with Teddy on his lap. Isaac on Stiles' other side with Stiles' arm hugging the blond close to him. Everyone was somehow touching someone else.

Derek knew that Isaac knew the whole pack minus the humans had heard the conversation. For now they'd pretend that the two little wolves had their privacy. He did however reach over to squeeze the blond's hand in reassurance before moving that hand to rest on Stiles' tummy. He rested his chin on Teddy's head before tilting it to nuzzle the side of Teddy's head and in his ear he whispered, "Proud of you, little wolf."

They were all settled in, all at peace and content, watching as a smart gangly teen battled with his leader of a father and teaching these misunderstood beast how to work along side humans.

Whenever Stiles watches this movie alone with Teddy, he has a notebook with him as he takes notes.

* * *

><p>Just a quick one shot gift for my Beta who's celebrating another Name Day this weekend! (For non-Game of Thrones fans, as you can easily guess, it's birthday.) So excuse any mistakes...since it was a surprise for my Beta, it was Unbeta'd.<p> 


End file.
